


Carry Me Home

by Great_Expectations24



Category: Sherlock (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, MI6, Mutant Sherlock, Mutant Tony Stark, Post CACW, Post cw, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Surgery, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, civil war avengers, sherlock amputee, sherlock has powers, tony stark amputee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Expectations24/pseuds/Great_Expectations24
Summary: When John Watson’s beloved wife saves Sherlock, no one realizes that she faked her death. Not even Sherlock who was drowning in guilt and sorrow. John sends him out and all of Sherlock’s  friends turn their back on him and refuse to see him. In America the avengers are finished fighting one another but still have to fight Thanos. During all of this, Tony Stark (female) is cast out.Blamed for creating the civil war and rhodey’s fall, Tony leaves everything behind and hides with the homeless. In England Sherlock does exactly the same thing. It is only a matter of time before old friends and new friends come together. But can things ever be the same?It’s my first fanfic ever! Work in progress. Expected to be completed when i reach about 20-30 chapters total. Please give me some more story ideas in comments thanks!





	1. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life without family?

**In London England, John Watson was mourning his wife’s death. She had sacrificed herself for his best friend Sherlock Holmes. John didn’t see it as a sacrifice though. He saw it as murder and her blamed Sherlock. He wasn’t the only one though. Greg, Molly, Anderson, Donovan, and even Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson refused to talk or see him. Mrs. Hudson had told him to leave 221B Baker Street. With all of his friends and family gone, Sherlock went to live with his homeless network. That is when he met Toni Stark. She too was cast out by her friends and family. She said, “I screwed everything up. I broke up the Avengers.” Sherlock understood completely. He explained being shunned and cast out for his best friend’s wife’s death. They became the best of friends and lived on the streets together for about 6 months. Sherlock couldn’t get a job because Mycroft, who is practically the British government, made sure that Sherlock could never be employed by telling every job employer that his brother would ruin their business. He did this for John. Sherlock’s John. All of his friends still hated him. Sherlock tried to contact Molly and Greg to apologize and hoped for at least their forgiveness but their loyalty was to John. He tried to get Toni to try and contact her old friends but said if their is no hope for you with your friends, then there is no way mine are going to forgive me.**

_(4 years ago)_

** “Lets get some sleep,” she told him. It was a routine Monday. Wake up, pickpocket some tourists, go get food, walk around until 5:00 pm, steal some food, go back to their homeless center, sleep. This had been their life for a little over a year. All because of their mistakes. They did somewhat blame their friends who cast them** ** out but also thanked them. Toni and Sherlock never would have met if it weren’t for their old friends. Because they couldn't have all of London knowing that the infamous Toni Stark and Sherlock Holmes were homeless and also pickpockets, they changed their names and appearances. Toni Stark became Luna Romanova. She dyed her original long, brown, curly hair blond and cut it to a long bob. Sherlock became Lucifer Romanova. His original curly, black/brown, short hair was grown out a little past his chin and dyed a fiery red. When it grew out it became less curly and more wavy. Both of them wore hats or hoods to not be recognized by Mycroft. Sherlock and Tony both got tattoos to look different. Toni got a skull with flowers on her arms and electric blue angel wings on her back. Sherlock got green and red snakes weaving up both of his arms. He also got wings on his back but they were red and orange raven wings. Both then fit in perfectly with the homeless network and their location and whereabouts remained unknown by Mycroft and the Avengers. They lived in an abandoned warehouse with about a dozen other people. Each day was like today. Relaxing and with no interruptions. Sherlock and Toni fell asleep tonight outside of the warehouse to watch the stars.**

(flash back in 221B baker street)

_John please, I am so sorry. Please. I couldn’t have done anything. “ Sherlock now was practically pleading John. “No. I wont forgive you. Not this time. Leave me alone. I don’t EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!” After John had finished yelling he stomped out of the flat and onto the street and called a cab. Greg, Molly, and Mycroft all stood there staring and began to gather their coats. “Mycroft? Please.” “Im sorry little brother. I believe it would be best if you left us alone as well as John. Goodbye.” “Sherlock. I think you should leave Baker Street for good. Please don’t come back.” Mrs. Hudson had left with tears in her eyes to go downstairs. They all left Sherlock there alone. He gathered some money that was originally intended for drugs and took his coat and left the flat._

**“Lucifer!! Please!! Sherlock!! Wake up!”**

**Sherlock woke up to see Toni shaking him and hunched over staring crazy at him.**

**”whats wrong?!”**

**”It’s hydra! They found me! They found us! We have to run quickly!”**

**Toni the grabbed his arm and the started running down an alleyway close to the warehouse. Then soldiers closed off both of the ways out. The two prepared to fight the hydra soldiers but were tased and tied up. They were then put into a truck and were driven away. Thats when everything went to hell.**


	2. Hydra’s soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Sherlock becoming soldiers.

(3/4 years ago)

**Toni and Sherlock woke up to the smell of chemicals. Each of them were tied up to a separate bed with an iv in their arm. The iv contained for tony a bright blue mixture. Sherlock’s contained a golden color liquid. **

**”where are we. What do you want?!” Sherlock asked. **

**“You are in a hydra facility in Moscow. You will be our new soldiers. Our last one didn’t work very well, did it Ms.Stark?”**

**Tony put her head down in shame and tears began to form. Sherlock at that moment would have grabbed her hand and comforted her but he was too far away. He had never allowed himself to feel and emotion for the people around him but in Baker street his cared so much for all of his friends. Mycroft in the end was correct. Emotion is a weakness. Love is a weakness. His friends showed him that and it broke his heart. Then he met Toni. He took down his walls with her and he would never admit it but he was in love with her. Little did he know she felt the same way. Toni was a previous play girl. She then fell in love with America’s captain. During civil war she made herself not love anyone again. Every time she thinks of Steve, she is met with memories of his shield crashing into her armor, figuratively and actually breaking her heart. He chose is friend over her. Over HER! Then Sherlock came around. She broke down her walls and let him into her heart again. At this moment she wanted to run into his arms and cry but she was tied up. **

**While both of them were daydreaming of each other neither of them realized that a hydra doctor opened up the valve to let the mysterious liquid into their arms. They had no clue that when all of the liquid was injected into their arms, they would be 20 times more powerful than Wanda Maximoff but have powers like her. They both snapped out of their dreams because of the immense pain they felt. It started in their arm and spread all throughout their bodies. Their vision then was filled with blue and gold and they passed out. **

(In London)

**”sir. We cannot find your brother. We’re sorry. We’ll keep looking. “**

**”You better. I want him found!” Mycroft told the man. He currently was trying to find Sherlock’s current whereabouts. He was left dumbfounded. It had been almost two years since he had started looking for him and had come up with nothing. Not a single trace. It was as disappeared. He needed to apologize for taking John’s side when he should have had Sherlock’s back. He always told Sherlock that he would always be there for him and instead of keeping true to his word abandoned him. He had to correct his mistake. **

_(in America )_ **  
**

**Rhodey and the rest of the Avengers were sitting in the compound. There was so much tension between the new avengers and the rouges. Thats when Bruce spoke up. **

**“We should have never sent toni away.“**

**”Agreed. Civil war was never her fault. IT WAS YOURS!” Rhodey screamed at Steve. All Steve could do was hold his head down in shame. They had no clue Hydra had her. **


	3. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the two new soldiers react to an operation on their brains?

(2 years ago)

**Toni and Sherlock woke up to the alarm at 4:00 am. Every day for the past 2 and 3/4 years had been almost the same routine. They train for 6 hours. They work on killing, infiltration, and their powers and how to used them to fight. Then they eat some food for 1 hour. After that it is 7 hours of torture. It is mostly beating, electricity, and waterboarding but once they decided to take one limb from each of them. Toni had her left arm taken and Sherlock had his leg and arm removed. Sherlock had two limbs taken because of speaking against hydra. At 5:00 pm they go on a mission which doesn't take very long. Then they train 2 more hours and then sleep until 4:00 and they do the same thing over again. Today was different though. Today was the day. They had finished the first stage of training and got their chips removed. The chips were in their brains and suppressed some of their powers and other powers Toni and Sherlock didn’t know of. **

**“Are you two ready?” The doctor asked.**

**”yes” they replied together.**

**”let us start then”**

**They were put on two tables like when they first arrived but this time the the tables where inches apart. This time they grabbed each others hand and then were put to sleep. Then the doctors started. They first opened the skin on the left side of their face. It was right next to the left eye. The doctors then removed the eye and made an incision in the socket and saw the chip and removed it. Then they closed the socket incision. After that they put a piece of vibranium in the first incision next to the left eye and slid it under the skin. Then they attached the bionic eye to the piece of vibranium. They used the vibranium to stabilize the eye while the reconnect the severed nerves to the new eye. When that was finished they took out the vibranium and closed the incision and put a patch over the new eye. They then took them back to their room and put each of them on their own bed. Their room was basically a prison cell. It could only be locked from the outside by a guard. It was a plain gray room but had power dampeners so they couldn’t blow the door off. They could only get out of the room if they were called. **

(In London)

”**Mary where are you?”**

**”In the living room”**

**”why did i find a text on your phone to Sherlock asking how he is?!”**

**”I haven’t seen him in years! I can text him a hello since no one else will!”**

**”he IS THE REASON YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH!”**

**”He is NOT! I DID IT BECAUSE OF MY PAST! SAVING HIM WAS JUST A PLUS!”**

**“YOU DELIBERATELY WENT BEHIND MY BACK WHEN YOU KNOW I HATE HIM!”**

**”JOHN! I also did it because he has been missing for 3 years. Mycroft asked me. He cant find him. He contacted different countries, cities, officials. Its like he disappeared off the face of the earth. He thought that Sherlock would text me back.”**

**”what? I.... I'm sorry Mary. Talking about Sherlock is just hard.”**

**”he didn’t actually do anything. “**

**”Thats the problem. If he did something...”**

**”i still would have faked my death. You are just using Sherlock as someone to blame. You really should blame me. Im the one who lied to you.”**

**”wait. Mary, Mrs. Hudson! If Sherlock left Baker street he probably told Mrs. Hudson. Ask her.”**

**”he wouldn’t have told her. She told him to leave. She hates him and he knew it.”**

**”oh...” **

**“Im going to go get Rosie and take her to the park okay.”**

**”yea. I’ll see you later.”**


	4. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of a soldier would change Reaper and ghost’s lives.

(1 year ago)

**“Reaper. Take the shot!” Toni yelled into her com. Sherlock and Toni had been assigned to kill the representative of Switzerland during an accords meeting. **

**“Toni, if we do this.... it could start a war. It will look like the Avengers did it. Especially the rouges. If the war starts, hydra will kill everyone and take over. WE CANT LET THEM!!”**

**”sherl, we have to. If we don't Hydra will kill our families! Then us. “ **

**“Would that be the worse thing in the world?? Then they don't win! WHAT HAS EITHER OF OUR FAMILIES EVER DONE TO US?! ABANDON US AND THROW US AWAY!”**

**”I know but... they are still innocent lives.”**

**”I’m sorry but i cant do it.”**

**Sherlock then lowered his sniper. He then got an idea. He raised it and pointed it at the Hydra mole at the conference and pulled the trigger.**

**BANG!**

**The mole dropped dead and everyone at the conference went into shock, confusion, and fear. Little did Sherlock know that his older brother was there on behalf of England. **

**“Everyone calm down!” Many of the security guards yelled as they tried to calm the situation. Mycroft then went to examine the body. Single blow to the head. A .300 Winchester magnum. Military grade wepon. Far away shot. Angle pointing down at the man. Mycroft looked up at the window to see a man with red fiery hair with a sniper and a mask on. The mask looked like a skull. As Mycroft took a step forwards to get a better look at the man, he disappeared. Mycroft then informed some security guards of his findings and along with everyone else left the building. When he got out, his secretary Athena was waiting by one of his black cars. On the ride to this private jet, Mycroft wondered who this man was. Was he an assassin? Was he a hitman? Or was he secret service? And why couldn’t Mycroft deduce who he was. The only other person who he couldn’t deduce was Sherlock. But it couldn’t have been him. Sherlock didn’t have long red hair or the knowledge of using a sniper. He hadn't seen him in about four years though. He was being foolish. He was thinking about his brothers disappearance and his mind just associated the two. Thats all. Right?**

(flashback)

_He had to find Sherlock. Who knew what he could have gotten himself into. Mycroft snuck around the drug den as quietly as he could until a tall figure with a mask abd a sweatshirt stepped into the light feet away from him. _

_“Im looking for a man named Sherlock Holmes. Do you know where is is?”_

_The masked man just stood and stared at him._

_”who are you??”_

_Mycroft never had this issue. He could always deduce the identity of any individual even if they wore a mask on. Why couldn't he deduce this man. All he could figure out was his gender and height but that was simple and not very useful. _

_“Difficult isn’t it brother dear?”_

_That is when Mycroft realized the identity of the masked man. His little brother!_

_”how did you do that? I couldn’t deduce anything about you. How?!”_

_”i guess i know one thing that you don't mycee. Hows the diet?”_

**On the jet, all Mycroft could think of was the masked man.**

(hydra base)

**”Reaper. You will be imprisoned and sold off to the highest seller. You killed one of your own. As for you ghost. You will be imprisoned as well but your living conditions will not be as poor as your companions. Though you didn’t kill anyone, you cannot be trusted.”**

**Two soldiers dragged off Sherlock who was thrashing as a dampener and a muzzle was put on him. They put him in a cage with spikes around the outside of the cage. **

**“Sherl!!!” Toni screamed as she too was dragged away and put in a decent cell next to his. Her’s had a cott and wasn’t a cage but like a zoo enclosure made of bullet proof glass and power dampeners. She started to pound on the glass as tears streamed down her face. Sherlock was doing the same thing to his vibranium cage bars. Both were pounding on the enclosures and yelling frantically. They both would spend a very long time in their prison cells. **


	5. Safe and sound

The present

(London)

** “ Hello everyone. You are probably wondering why I brought you all here. I need all of your help. “ Mycroft announced to the group. **

** They  were in the dining room of Mycroft’s home. Greg, Molly, Donovan, Anderson, John, and Mary.  **

**“Why do you need our help?” Molly asked cautiously. **

**“Well Ms.hooper, MI6 has found two Hydra soldiers who turned on their employers. They killed a hydra mole at an accords meeting I attended. They both are mutants. You all are aware of Wanda Maxamoff the rouge avenger?”**

**”yes” they all replied at once**

**”the two hydra soldiers have her powers basically but think of it 20 times more powerful. They might have multiple powers but we don’t know much about them. We know that the man’s code name is Reaper and is about 6” with red hair. The ghost is a femaleand 5”6 with short blonde hair. They both are trained assassins with a better shot then even Mrs. Watson. They are masters of disguise and if they wanted to or needed to they could take down an entire nation over night and you’d never seem them coming.”**

**”why do need us then?” Mary asked. **

**“I am required to do some legwork you could say. All of you seem ordinary but aren't really. Hydra is selling the two to anyone who has money. They only let ordinary looking people in to take a look at the merchandise.Hydra won’t expect you lot to be an ex assassin, army doctor, two police officers, a doctor who works for the police and a forensic investigator to come in. All of you have skills that are helpful to extract the hydra soldiers and keep them alive to get back to MI6 headquarters.**

**“Why are you taking them now?” Greg asked. **

**“Well, they will be sent on a suicide mission along with some other criminals. They had their choice to do the right thing but instead joined hydra. A powerful creature named Thanos is coming to earth. The avengers gave fallen and we need disposable fighters until the Avengers can regroup and get back to action.He is collecting Infinity stones and if he gets all of them, he will kill half of all living creatures. “**

**“Wow. Im in i guess..” Donovan said. **

**” We’rein too” said John and Mary**

**After they agreed to help, everyone else agreed to rescue the two hydra traitors.**

**(two hours later)**

**”you all have your fake identities, equipment, and mission information. Let’s get into the jet”**

**After the jet ride they finally arrived in Moscow right in front of the base. It was disguised as a doll factory. As they approached the base they were stopped by armed guards.**

**”Who are you!?” They asked.**

**”the buyers” Mycroft said in an American accent as he pulled out his fake id. Once they read the id they motioned for the group to follow them. When they entered more guards began to frisk them. After spending five minutes being frisked and checked they were told to go into a man’s office.**

**”Welcome. You must be the buyers?”**

**”Yea we are. But we don’t see no merch like we agreed on! We bring 2.5 mil and you give us the traitors.” Mycroft said.**

**”Yes. Come this way. They are in their cells. We have kept them there for a year.”**

**They all followed him out of the office and down a long corridor until they reached a steel door that would be found at a bank. It was at least 3 feet thick with different locks. After a minute or two of the man unlocking the steel door, they finally entered. They all had to fight the urge of throwing up and then killing the man. The large room contained a glass enclosure and a vibranium cage surrounded with spikes. It smelled of sulfur and death. There was a woman with a clown mask on laying on the cot in the glass box. The man in the cage was throwing himself against the bars as if hd thought he would just break through them. He had a zombie mask on. He had messy red hair that had grown past his chin and was in a half up half down style. The roots of his hair were blackish brown which meant it was dyed. His back had thousands if scars and open wounds seeping out blood. The pounding on the cage was not helping his back heal but just making it bleed more. He had a bionic arm and leg that you could see through his somewhat ripped up cargo pants. On his real arm he had a red snake rapped around it and through all of the scars and blood on his back was an almost visible set of raven wings that resembled the color of his hair. The girl had a sports bra on and black kapris with a bit of blood and dirt on them. Her hair was brown at the roots and faded into a dark brown that went past her hips. It was obvious that she had much better living conditions than him. **

**“There masks don’t come off very easy. It was a punishment foe them. So they cant see each other’s faces. They can take it off with their powers which they don’t have. Haha”**

**He began to laugh as if be told an amazing joke. The group had to hide their disgust with the man. **

**“Ill have the men take them out.“**

**He motioned for a guard to press a button thatmade the masks they were wearing create electricity tasing the two and making them pass out. Then the guards opened the prison cells and took each unconscious body out and began walking to the hallway where two duffel bags were. They then dropped the two and kicked them until they woke up. **

**“Your things...” **

**the man said two the two assassins. Then Mycroft gave the man a brief case full of 2.5 million us dollars. Reaper and ghost then opened their duffel bags. They were filled with clothes, weapons, and other items. Reaper pulled out a t-shirt that was black red and white that read “daddy’s little monster” and put it on along with a black leather jacket that had hydra’s symbol on it. He also pulled out knives, a gun, and a scythe. Then he took out a gold chain with a wedding ring in it. **

_(Flash back at courthouse)_

_“Do you Sherlock Holmes take Toni Stark to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Do you Toni Stark take Sherlock Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“I do”_

_By this point, both of them were at the brink of tears._

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations.”_

**Reaper slipped the chain over his beck and then began to put on black combat boots. Ghost took out a white shirt that read “boo” in red letters. She then took her own gold chain out and put it around her neck, her own ring dangling from the long chain. She then put **

**on a white leather jacket and white heel boots. She took out a gun, a whip, and two swords. **

**They had their power dampeners taken off by a guard. Reaper used his magic to make his hair shorter and go only to his chin.He also made the roots of his hair red. Ghost kept the length of her hair but made it all blonde again. **

**“You have been sold to these American’s”**

**Reaper and Ghost looked at the buyers for the first time and realized who they were. Sherlock’s old friends and family. The two raised their guns at the group but then were tased again. They dropped unconscious. **

**“They are all yours.” The man said as he headed back to his office. Donovan and Anderson picked up reaper and John and Mary picked up ghost. They were carried to the jet and then tied up in chairs and their dampeners were put on them again. After about 30 minutes they began to wake. The two started thrashing and screaming to be let go. Their words and voices were distorted because of speakers and tiny microphones in the masks. **

**“LET US GO! NOW. WE WILL DESTROY YOU!!”**

**The man screamed. **

**“Tell us your names” mary said. **

**The two calmed down and finally stopped thrashing. **

**“We’ll tell you our names if you tell us why we were taken.”**

**“You are the Avengers’ fill ins until they can fight Thanos. He wants to destroy half of all life with his infinity stones. He still needs to collect the last three though. He has already beaten the Avengers.”**

**“Good riddance to them” ghost said. **

**“Who are you?”**

**“Well. Our fake names are Luna and Lucifer Romanova. Our real names.... can you take the dampeners off and we will tell you. ”**

**Mycroft then deactivated the dampeners and the pieces of tech fell off and onto the floor.**

**Ghost began to take off her mask. **

**“My name is Toni Stark.” **

**Everyone gasped as her face showed. They had all seen her face in the news paper but she looked as if she was a totally different person. Her cheekbones stuck out of her face that was so pale it was almost grey. She had half moons under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept in ten years. Her eyes which were originally brown and bright with life looked dead and cold. Her bionic eye was a dark brown compared to her natural light eye color. Then Reaper began to raise his hand towards his face. **

**“My name is......”**


	6. sacrifice

“ My name is Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock took the mask off revealing a very different man that they all knew. He looked almost dead. His skin was a pale white grey and he had black circles under his eyes. His cheekbones stuck out of the thin face and he had one blue eye and one bright green. His lips were chapped and he had a scar that was in his eyebrow. He just stared at the ground. The others gasped. They couldn’t believe that this was their Sherlock. Mycroft went up and hugged him. So did Molly, Mary, and Greg. Donovan and Anderson just stared with their mouths open. John stared into Sherlocks eyes and joined the rest of the group hugging him apologizing over and over about making him leave. Toni just smiled and sat down. She knew her husband just wanted his friends back and was so happy for him.

“Brother, how long were you.... there?” Mycroft asked. He hoped not long.

“Toni and I were there for a little over 4 years.” Sherlock said as he sat opposite from his brother and next to Toni. The others sat next to Mycroft just staring at them. Mycroft just put his head in his head muttering about being an awful brother.

“This is all my fault. I made you leave and look... look at what happened to you. I am so sorry” John said.

“Its not your fault. I killed.. well i thought mary was dead. Anyway, your were mad and i get it. “

”No, I shouldn’t have made everyone turn their backs on you.”

”Brother, what did they do to you?”

”the first year was really just experimenting and surgeries to enhance us. The next year was training to fight and kill. They taught us how to control our powers. The year after that was making do missions. They said that if we didn't kill.... they would kill our friends and families. Then bomb New York and London. That year we would train, kill, and be tortured. They would waterboard us, whip us, beat us up, and once they.... “ Sherlock looked at Toni who had tears in her eyes. He held her hand to reassure her of their safety. “They raped us once. “ everyone gasped, tears in their eyes. “One mission, i saw you Mycroft. It was at an accords conference. I was supposed to kill a representative but instead killed a hydra mole. We were put in cells for my actions. We stayed there for 1 year. We dint get much food othe than a piece of bread and some water each week. We got regular beatings. We were to be sold to the highest payer. To be used as weapons in wars. You didn’t know it was me so you rescued us for another reason. You need us for a mission. To fight something. The avengers have fallen, haven't they. Its thanos”

”yes. The universe needs you two to fight and kill thanos. I cant let you. Its practically suicide!“ Mycroft practically screamed the last part.

“Cool... so we’ll be some sort of suicide squad?” Sherlock asked. 

“Sherlock! You two could die. “

“We know. “ this time Toni replied. “We have been trained, tortured, and prepared for something like this for 4 years. We’ll go to the Avengers compound and i will get the old training bots out and we can show you all we got. “ 

“Myc. You don’t need to protect me anymore. If we die, it will give the Avengers time to regroup and prepare. Toni and i were trained as assassins. Soldiers. We are ready to sacrifice ourselves for the world.” Sherlock looked Mycroft straight in the eye. “It will be okay. Promise.” Then Sherlock started to talk in Russian and German to Toni. Mycroft told everyone that he was going to trust Sherlock and they would follow Toni’s plan. 


End file.
